Omni-Earth Chronicles Prologue – The Convergence
by Dragobluejay1
Summary: Earth is a world that is full of humans which lack the skill to use magic. Until that one faithful day in the year 2017 is when portals appear all around the world. When the portals open up Earth and all it's people will be in for a shock. Magic is introduced with other surprises in stored for the human race. What else could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

Omni-Earth Chronicles Prologue – The Convergence

Preview

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any creatures, spells, weapons, or characters from Magic the gathering which they are owned by Wizards of the Coast. Except my own original characters and cards. I hope all of you enjoy the story.**

 **Roar (Bold):** Date/time, Place, Scream or Battle cry

 _Roar (Italic):_ Spell/ Holy, Demonic, or Alien voice

Roar (Normal): Regular talking/dialogue

{Roar} (Brackets): Foreign Language

Let's get started.

* * *

Preview

Kaladesh home to a city the practices the use of both magic and science with the help of their energy source aether. An energy like mana but in a gaseous form which is used as gasoline or electricity to power everything from weapons to vehicles. Kaladesh is prosperous and has a government to the order of the land to sustain peace. That is until a tyrant takes control of the government and rules the land in an iron fist and this despicable person's name is Tezzeret the Planeswalker.

He is a cruel dictator who made the live of the people a hell. He restricts the use of aether, so the people cannot power their houses, arrest innocent people who are falsely been accused and he used fear tactics to keep the people in line. He even has forceful taken every scientist in Kaladesh to make him a machine to have people and objects travel the multiverse without the use of a planeswalker spark and the machine was made by the hands of Rashmi an elven scientist who crafted the lager version of the machine Tezzeret was looking for. The original version was a lot smaller and Rashmi's invention, Tezzeret did not have to look far to find what he was after. He was simply at the right place at the right time.

When the machine was being made a revolution began and the people of Kaladesh starts fighting for their freedom with the help of Gideon Jura, Jace Beleren, Chandra Nalaar, Nissa Revane, and Ajani Goldmane. A team of Planeswalkers named the Gatewatch, who will do everything they can to keep the multiverse safe but once they arrived to stop Tezzeret he activated the machine and started to fuse the machine with himself. When the process was done Tezzeret escapes by planeswalking and in doing so the machine released an extreme burst of energy and the gatewatch made a last second barrier to protect not just themselves but also the people.

Once the explosion has passed the gatewatch lowered their shield and see the machine was destroyed beyond repair. Tezzeret has escaped and some of the members of the gatewatch chased after Tezzeret unaware that the explosion has caused far more damage than what was anticipate.

In the blind eternities or the space between universes a wave of great energy wash over the multiverse and in the blind eternities time flows differ in each universe and the wave crashed into all the universes. This wave is made of pure mana and with each universe hit by this wave drastically increases each universe's amount of mana in the world. Most have taken the hit but kept themselves together but to some it was too much, and these universes begin to collapse on themselves.

Then suddenly a bright light appeared inside the blind eternities and this light was no ordinary light it was god, the holy one, the one and only, the creator and destroyer. When they saw all the damage that was caused by one of their children he/she spoke and said, " _So my plan has begun, I am truly sorry for all the pain I have caused on all of you my children but do not fear this all within my plan._ " With that said god found the worlds that cannot sustain the strain of so much mana and waves his hand to each and ever one of them. " _Your homes cannot handle all of my power but not to worry there is a world who can lighten your burdens and help you all to stay together_ ," God spoke again and what world he spoke about is a world who lacks the amount of mana to use his/her power but enough to keep it alive. A world whose people believe magic, elves, wizards, and magical creatures were in stories and myths. A world who's dominate race are humans the world we live in…. Earth. " _My first world is going to have a big surprise_ ," God finishes with a smile.

* * *

A/n: And here is the preview of the series I am writing. If any of you are reading this for the first time, then welcome. I had this idea for a straight year and I am a big fan of Magic the gathering and this idea came to me when I was exploring the lore of magic the gathering with the gatewatch and the machine in Kaladesh. This my first story and writing this takes a while so to any of those who want to see the next chapter please be patient. Rome is not built in a day.

Any ways if any of you have questions please put them in your reviews and I will try to answer them to the best of my abilities and at the end of each chapter I will show you, the readers, one or to original cards I have made in my head and here's one of them now.

 **Name** **: Multiverse Quake**

 **Color** **: Colorless or grey**

 **Mana Cost: 5**

 **Image** **: A huge light made of the color of mana spread throughout colorful stars.**

 **Type** **: Legendary Sorcery**

 **Abilities** **: (You** _ **can cast Legendary Sorcery only if you control a legendary creature or plansewalker)**_

 **Choose one out of these three choices** _ **:**_

 **Both players restart the game by shuffling your graveyard, exiled cards, creatures, artifacts, and enchantments into your library without the land from your battlefield while returning both players life back to 20.**

 **All players lose half their life.**

 **You gain X life and mana of any color. X is how many lands you have in the battlefield.**

" _So my plan has begun, I am truly sorry for all the pain I have caused on all of you my children but do not fear this all within my plan._ "- God


	2. Chapter 2

Omni-Earth Chronicles Prologue – The Convergence

Ch. 1 - Portals and Dragons part 1

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any creatures, spells, weapons, locations, or characters from Magic the gathering which they are owned by Wizards of the Coast. Except my own original characters and cards. Also, to anyone who reads this while I am making this story I do not know much about politics so please put down the pitch forks and torches. This story is just for both fun and possibly give Wizards of the Coast some fresh new ideas for Magic the gathering the trading card game. A few critiques are appreciated to make this story a little better and I hope you get to enjoy it. If possible, I could answer your comments as best as I can but it all depends on my schedule.**

 **Roar(Bold):** Date/time, Place, Scream or Battle cry

 _Roar (Italic):_ Spell/ Holy, Demonic, or Alien voice

Roar (Normal): Regular talking/dialogue

{Roar} (Brackets): Foreign Language

Chapter one- Portals & Dragons

Earth a planet filled with life where humans are the dominate sentient species who currently rule the world. In Earth's past humanity was savage throughout many a millennium who causes wars to see who is supreme, to make kingdoms which were ruled by fear and corruption, and the practice of using slave workers to do their King, Emperor, or Pharaoh's bidding against their will. Even though that all of this sounds dark and terrible to hear it all true but in each form of civilization people tell great stories and myths told by many an individual throughout many ages and lands around the world's history. Each one is different in their own way, but each spoke of gods, heroes, and monsters which by these tales cause polytheistic religions. A religion who's believers believe in multiple gods. As time goes by so does the practice of polytheism and few other religions remain such as Christianity, Islam, Judaism, and many others to this day. When the Fall of 2017 arrived, Earth will face the event that will shake the Earth's very foundations and the name of this event is called The Convergence.

 **September 25, 2017** \- After midnight or high noon on which side of earth you are in, the world experiences a sense of change in the air. Electronics were temporarily malfunctioning, a small but quick tremor hit the whole world and the northern lights change patterns and color for just a few seconds which then returned to normal. This is where it begins. News channels all over the world show closed portals appearing all around the world at these locations: China, Egypt, Germany, Greece, India, Japan, and seven nautical miles west from the coast of Peru. Political leaders at each location tell their citizen that there is, nothing to fear and scientists from each country/state have given word that these closed portals are indeed wormholes. They also giving out the same form radiation similar as the sun in the sky, so they are safe to go around them, but it will be dangerous when staying near a portal for too long. After that was told many teenagers and college student head to the portals during their vacation or holiday break for both thrill seeking and getting a tan. Which gave the people a little since of relief that they not in immediate danger. Until tomorrow.

 **Egypt, September 26, 2017. 12:30pm** \- Close to the pyramids of Giza, Egypt's portal opens and shows a reality just like Egypt but in its golden age and over a few hundred miles past the portal lies a great city who had some buildings and structures that are recently been demolished. Out of the portal came people, large cats, and humanoid creatures as well pouring into these new lands. The humanoids have similarities to snakes, dogs, bovines, and birds. The dogs look like that of a black furred jackal but at the neck down to their waist looks human with feet and head of a jackal. The snakes just like the jackals from the neck down to the waist is human but instead of having a dog's head and hind paws they have a snake's head and tail. The bovines look exactly as the minotaur from the Greek myths but look well groomed and maintain good health. Finally, the birds and unlike the other three they look more human from the neck down. The only thing that looks non-human was the head of the bird and a pair of wings. Once the people and creatures gone through the portal and the first thing they see were the pyramids.

At first, they thought they returned to their ruined city but once they got a closer look at the pyramids and see that it looks a lot different than what they usually see. The pyramids they are used to were golden and have symbols of their false pharaoh God, but these pyramids were just…blank and to the people of Egypt also even the world will see that they are not alone in the universe.

 **Egypt, September 26, 2017. 12:59pm then becomes 1pm** \- After the shock of the other worldly people who gone out of the portal. The Egyptian military responds to this and gathered enough soldiers to form a perimeter around the extra-dimensional people. Everyone who got out of the portal were sent to protective custody and have been given tents to sleep and interviews were taken after they all have gone through a decontamination scrub to be safe for not just the soldiers but for the people as well. The Egyptian government soldiers were surprised to hear that the people and humanoid beings can speak Egyptian Arabic like the soldiers which make communication a breeze. When the government starts interviewing every individual who gone through the portal all of them share the same story that they are not here to conquer but escape the disaster that befallen on them. The people who gone through the portal explained that they are from the world of Amonkhet where they have a great city of rich beauty and resources making as a paradise that is until they were betrayed by their Pharaoh God, Nicol Bolas. They all believe he was a truly great and beloved God that gave the people prosperity but instead they were played for fools from the very beginning. Then right to the last interview a strong woman warrior steps forward which all the military believed to be the leader of the group sat down on the chair and said these words before the questions were asked saying, "We come in peace and if we were here for war at least the death by your hand will be far better than what we have experienced."

Once the interviews were finished both sides became silent because both sides of this encounter do not know if this is going be a war or just staying on the side of precaution but what both sides have in common is the worry for their safety. A commanding office of this military group walks towards the people of Amonkhet and say that they are welcome to live here in Egypt which the off worlders sighed with relief, but they are not allowed to enter the city of Giza because the public is not yet ready to take them in and that sadden them just a little. Although it did not last long because the leader of the surviving people of Amonkhet thought of a proposal that will have both sides to be happy and she walked up to the military base to speak of this idea to the commanding officer.

Once a meeting was all set the commanding officer asks what this idea could be and the Amonkhet "leader" says that everyone from her group of survivors are willing to repay Egypt's kindness through the pyramids, if they can restore them and the ruins into their former glory as a form of thanks to the people of earth for allowing them to live in their world as a great sign of gratitude. This cause a little worry for the military because the pyramids and the other ruins are their country's greatest treasures which tourists come to visit and these off worlders want to restore them? The commander says the proposal is good but they need more time to discuss this. The group leader nods in understanding and was escorted out to the military base.

 **Egypt, September 28, 2017. 11:59am-** After a day's worth of discussing to in a private office. The president of Egypt gave the people of Amonkhet permission to restore the ruins with the supervision of soldiers to keep an eye on their progress. This works both ways for the people of Amonkhet, so they have a chance to have a sense of home without their betrayer of a Pharaoh God to worship and make their own future with their own two hands. This also be good for the people of Egypt because everyone wonders what these ruins look like during their heyday and it can also bring more tourist which brings more money for Egypt's income. The restoration project has begun but soon they will be amazed on what is to come soon.

 **Egypt, October 5, 2017. 2:30pm** \- In under a week the rest of Amonkhet people learn what world they are currently in as well as understanding the rules of state as well and TV news channels swarm in taking interviews of the people of Amonkhet while broadcasting all over the state and world. They told both the people of Egypt and the world what happened to their home and told them how they got to earth. The people of Egypt became sad after hearing their home got destroyed by a false ruler. So out of both their kindness and generosity the people of Egypt officially accepted these survivors to live in Egypt and make them official citizens. The Amonkhet people were very thankful to Egypt and its people to allow them to restore Egypt's once beautiful structures back to their former glory. Some off-Egypt's citizens were not sure about this offer the State's government had agreed upon in fact there were some protesters to it but there were too few to do anything about it.

So, Egypt's government kept a vigilant eye on the people of Amonkhet and their pet project which to their amazement the people of Amonkhet were making record breaking progress in under a few weeks. As it stands right now the pyramids are now one-fourth restored, the sphinx has a brand-new nose and some of the ruins are dug back out. When the president of Egypt caught wind of this he taken the first helicopter to the pyramids and once he is there he sees not just the pyramids and sphinx restored but one-sixteenth of the ancient city is back in it's heyday. The Egyptian president was amazed on how fast the people of Amonkhet turn the crumbling ruins into refurbished structures in it's youth. The president and a general walked to the person who is giving demands and taps him on the shoulder to get his attention. Once the operator turns around the president ask him, "How are you all doing this in such a short amount of time.

The operator smiled like it was a simple question, "Well that is simple we are using magic." Both the president and general's mouths dropped they turned their heads to one of the Egyptian supervisors and the soldier nods his head confirming what the operator has said was true and it is at this moment forward that real magic is introduced to the world.

 **Black Forrest:** **Germany, October 30, 2017. 11:55 pm-** When the ancient city of Egypt is slowly being brought back to its glory the portal in Germany's Black Forrest opens. At first there was silence and now there's a low rumble then after an increase in volume there is additions of roars, growls, and moans added to the mixture of sounds. Then out came werewolves, demons, devils, and zombies flooding through the forest. The last creatures who came though the portal are vampires whose skin is a white and grey as a corpse. "Well then our old home have been destroyed but maybe our few surviving clan can make a new one in this world," said the leader of this group of vampires and this will be the evening where all the people of Europe will soon be at war with their scary creations

* * *

Author Notification (A/n): Here is the new chapter I hope all you readers out there are enjoying it because this is the project that I am trying to get sent into the air and to any of you who saw the last chapter's card of the day I accidentally forgot the rarity of the card so to stop any theories the rarity of the card is a mythic rare and the cover image of the story sorry that it is upside down I try editing it to be right side up but it did not work. The next part for chapter one will be out soon. Now without further a due here is the next card of the day.

 **Name:** **Restoration**

 **Color:** **Gold (White and Green)**

 **Mana cost:** **2 WG**

 **Image:** **One side of the ancient Egyptian pyramid showing as it is today and a blur line at the middle showing the passage of time where the other side is show what the pyramid looks like in its heyday.**

 **Type:** **Sorcery**

 **Rarity:** **Uncommon**

 **Abilities:**

 **Search your graveyard for a land, artifact, or non-creature spell and put it into your hand.**

 **You gain 4 life.**

 _Our old home has been destroyed by the false God, Nicol Bolas, but now we can make a home with out false gods._


	3. Chapter 3

Omni-Earth Chronicles Prologue – The Convergence

Ch. 1 - Portals and Dragons part 2

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any creatures, spells, weapons, locations, or characters from Magic the gathering which they are owned by Wizards of the Coast. Except my own original characters and cards. If any of you have ideas for an awesome original card, please put them in the reviews and let me see what I can do and now here is the new chapter.**

 **Roar (Bold):** Date/time, Place, Scream or Battle cry

 _Roar (Italic):_ Spell/ Holy, Demonic, or Alien voice

Roar (Normal): Regular talking/dialogue

{Roar} (Brackets): Foreign Language

Dylan: Thanks dude I read many forms of literature that involves fantasy, heroes, and adventure. Also, what inspired me to making this story was isekia, or into another world anime and magic the gathering. I hope you get to enjoy what is going to happen next.

Guest: Thank you I am a little Christian and I remember in the bible that God created our universe in a week so what if he/she made other worlds as well am I right?

Kyuubi gear: Thank I have started this idea about a year ago and I am very happy that you are enjoying it so far.

The N0b0dy: I understand your concern but do not worry too much because what you read in the preview is going to the first and possibly last, we see the gatewatch. There are going to be other character in the magic lore getting involved in the story but only in this because they will involve in the new earth's history. Also, this is a timeline of events that happen before the real story starts.

* * *

Chapter one- Portals & Dragons (continued)

 **China, October 27, 2017. 12:01pm-** Three days before Germany's portal opens, the portal 75 kilometers North of the great wall of China open and a flock or group of dragons flies out of the portal and spreads their numbers throughout China, but there are five specific dragons larger than their brethren split off from the group and head to the nearest area that is most populated which is Hong Kong. When China's news channels reported the dragons flying across the country of China and the news spreads like wildfire throughout the country's states to the president's office. The president grew worried for many reasons but one of the things he worries the most is that if these dragons start attacking this will cause a huge blow to the Chinese military's reputation and was worried about the United States attacking them once their guard was down but actual living dragons attacking Chain is the main priority.

So far most of the dragons are simply flying around not causing any harm except for multiple cases of cattle, sheep, goats and elephants being snatched out of farms and other locations. Then the president has just been informed that five dragons that bigger than the others are slowly heading towards Hong Kong. China's president made a quick call to the military station in Hong Kong to prepare a defensive blockade to stop these dragons. After the call was made the topped ranked official order his men to get everything for both setting up the blockade and prepare to fight some of China's legends in person. The blockade was finished over two and a half days due to both fear of the coming danger and the safety of their people.

 **October 30, 2017. 1:57pm or 13:57 in military time-** Afternoon has arrive and so are the five dragons. The dragon is currently in binocular range at the Hong Kong blockade. Once the dragons are seen through the binoculars the topped ranked official and soldiers see each of the five dragons making there way towards them. Each one of the five dragons are different in size, shape, and color through the soldier binoculars.

The first of the dragons have horns and spikes that glow like they had experienced an explosion. She has red scales from the top part of her body to the top of her tail but below her body and the bottom of her tail is greenish gray scales with wing just like any regular dragon. She rules the woods and harassingly cold hills of Tarkir. Her name is Atarka, the dragonlord of Temur. The next dragon looks like a giant horny toad with wings and scales overlapping other scales while also having a chin that looks like a battering ram all on its own. This is the dragonlord who rules the wastelands of Tarkir with the mentality of a sister at arms. Her name is Dromoka, leader of Abzan. The third dragon looks slightly slender compared to the last two and they come with feathered wings instead of leathery bat wings. The dragon's colors are in a scary combination of black, red, and white. She is the conqueror in the home plane of Tarkir and a fight on the chaotic battlefield is her form of entertainment but instead of a face of a bloodthirst war dragon in its place is a face of worry. She does not truly show it physically but deep inside she is scared which is unhear of throughout the plane of Tarkir. The name of the leader of chaotic fighters is Kolaghan, leader of Mardu. The dragon after her is far slenderer then the other's and he somehow gives out a calming aura in which equals out the others from the distance to the base which somehow keeps the Chinese soldiers at a state of calm to not run in a panic and getting their weapons. The dragon also has feathered wings, but the colors were giving an opposite feel then the last dragon. His colors are red, white, and blue similar to that of a police car's lights. This is dragonlord Ojutai he is the leader of Jeskai clan of monks who keeps the peace and are ready to fight a war when it shows its face. They will do whatever they can to keep peace and tranquility in their land. Then the final dragonlord, he looks like a huge snake that grew limbs and bat wings. The dragon has a board look on his face but to China's soldiers They thought that he was giving them death glares and its scale colors are a sickening fusion of blue, green, and purple. The dragon's name Silumgar, leader of the greedy yet powerful clan of poisonous kills called Sultai who value gold more than other things.

To the dragon's point of view, the five dragonlords see the Chinese military's barricade all set up for their arrival and Silumgar grows impatient, so they are the first person/creature to speak in a hissing voice, {"Ugh, why are we offering to make peace to these otherworlders? If it were up to me, I would send my clan with poison covered weapons and send them all here to battle, so I can go back to my horde of treasure."} After Sultai's leader complaining, Ojutai slowed down to be in listening distance and speaks with a sagely voice saying, {"Because Silumgar, us clan leaders agreed a ceasefire after the portal's appearance and begrudgingly bring back the khans to increase our strength while preparing for its opening at least on the brightside we let the humans of each clan to stay on guard at the other side of the portal to keep our world from being attacked by the people of this world. Also, beside the point we all made a vote and it was a three to two vote to make peace with this worlds people. For all we know they could possess abilities to wipe us and our clans out of existence that is why we are here right now."}

When the Chinese soldier hear the dragon's conversation the soldiers were shocked to here that these dragons speak in a combination of Mongolian with a few hisses roars. This is a good sign that there is a possibility that the soldiers can talk to these mighty beasts. Right after the dragon's quick exchange of words(?) the five dragons slow down to a complete stop one hundred yards in front of the military's fort and land as graceful as a dragon can achieve, but it still causes a few shakes to the ground. The soldiers are one second away from firing at the dragons until the red, white, and blue dragon waving what appears to be a white flag showing that they want to talk. They set their guns of safety in following the rules of the white flag in war. Once that was done, the red, white, and blue dragon steps forward showing that this dragon is the negotiator of their kind.

{"Greeting humans of this world, my name is Ojutai and these are my fellow dragonlords of our home world, Tarkir and we come here to make peaceful relations with your world and not cause a war and we both don't that. We will wait for either this lands lord or general to come forward and continue this peaceful negotiation, but may I remind you two out of our five dragonlords are growing impatient,"} said the Jeskai leader. To the soldiers surprise this dragon speaks in clear Mongolian and it is now even more possible that communication can be done throughout this negotiation, but the military are in need of someone who speaks Mongolian as well, so this could not be a one-sided conversation. Luckily for the Chinese military their highly ranked officer has a friend in Hong Kong's natural history museum who is studying on Mongolian history and language, so he makes a quick call through his cellphone. Once the call has picked up the high rank official said this sentence with a smile, {"Dong this is Gang and I have one question for you…. do you want to make history today?"}

In under thirty minutes after Ojutai spoke and went back to the other dragons, Dong the Mongolian historian arrived and see the five huge and mighty dragons. Dong's emotions are a fusion of fear, excitement, and awe. Afraid that if he screwed up the translation it could cause a war between man and beast, excited for become one of the first humans on earth to communicate with dragons from another universe and at awe of how both beautiful and dangerous these dragons are. Just in luck for Dong the soldiers got a recording of what Ojutai said and the historian easily deciphered it in record time and read aloud to what the dragon said. Both the high ranked official and men are relieved that these dragons are here to make peace and not war, but they grow a little worried due to some of the dragons growing impatient and wanting to get these peace talks over with. The historian has brought his incomplete Mongolian to Chinese dictionary to help speak the same language as that of the dragons at least to a degree.

The high ranked official and historian walked pass the gate of the barrier with snipers behind them just in case things go wrong during the peace talks of the dragons from another world and the Chinese military. Once Gang greets himself and his historian friend in front of the dragonlords and he would like to go further on the offer of peace from these five mighty dragons in broken Mongolian due to him speaking it for the first time but non the less the five dragonlords were surprised to hear that these off-world humans speaks the only human language they know albeit slightly poorly. They were also surprised on how fast these humans respond to their message because to the dragons' humas in their home world in Tarkir they usually take around two maybe three hours to get a response. {"I uh Gen-R-all Gang of the Republic of Kina except your R-thor of peas. I am sorry this language if difficult,"} said Gang.

After hearing that broken sentence, the dragons in their own way giggled on how the general spoke their language and it help get rid a little of the boredom from the two impatient dragonlords. To the general and historian view on the dragon's laughter sound like hissing and wheezing and they got worried that the general said something wrong. When the dragonlords finished their laughter, Ojutai saw the worried look on the two humans faces. He stops the other lord's laughter and suggest they should huddle up together to have a private conversation. Once together their conversation starts.

{"I cannot believe these off-world humans speak our language albeit being broken,"} said Silumgar no longer being board. Ojutai agrees with his statement with a nod, {"I do agree with you Silumgar and look how well coordinated they are this impress me,"} said Ojutai with a smile. Then for the first time after going through the portal, Atarka spoke, {"Grrr…I don't like it here. Grrr…It's to civilized for my liking."} After her complaint Ojutia gave Atarka a disappointed look and said, {"Oh hush and stop being a hatchling. We are here to make peace and I know just the way to secure it."} This caught Dromoka's attention and she finally says, {"How?"} Ojutai smiles to Dromoka's question and answer with, {"Just let me do all the talking my fellow dragonlords."}

When the dragons finish their discussion and Ojutai walks forward and speaks again to the general. {"I must apologies for our behavior general it's just the way you speak our language is a little silly but still understandable so let us explain why we are here,"} Ojutai spoke. After that sentence he tells the general that he and the other dragonlords rule their lands with an iron fist with the help of their fellow brethren who defeated the Khans from killing their kind and they banned all forms of magic who are under their rule to not let this ever happen again. That is until the closed portal that appeared at the grave of their powerful ancestor, Ugin, the spirit dragon. Everyone thought it was a sign of war by one of each opposing clan but instead of fighting the dragonlords agreed on a ceasefire and form a temporary alliance and put their heads together on this situation. This is where the idea came that when this portal opens a world that they have not seen before will appear but that also means a new danger will be there as well. So, the dragonlords bite the metaphorical bullet and brought back the Khans but under the dragons watch to not have another Khan and dragon war again and spend a few years preparing the portals opening. While that was happen the five dragonlords put a vote to either go to war when the portal opens or go for peace. Dromoka and Ojutai vote for peace and Atarka and Silumgar voted for war that is where Kolaghan became the tie break which to the four-lords' amazement Kolaghan voted for peace to make the peace movement official. Once the portal opens the dragonlords goes through the portal with some other dragons going through out of curiosity and not to cause trouble. Which leads to where they are right now.

After the explanation spoke and mostly translated the Chinese general take a second to process all what the dragonlord spoke. It made since that no matter what race or world you are in the safety of others is in everyone nature. A sound of a cough broke the general's thoughts and he turn his head back to Ojutai. While this conversation is happening a news helicopter was recording the meeting of humans and dragons for all of China to see. Once Ojutai got the general's attention again Ojutai continues speaking and this is a deal to make this form of treaty set in stone.

{"We the dragonlords of Tarkir have only two demands to complete this form of peace,"} Ojutai announced which not just grabs the general's attention but all of China as well through the news channels. Through everyone minds in China a peace treaty is already made but this form of peace to complete it required a few deals to kept. {"The first has two parts that should be meet in full. The first part to keep this form of peace is the requirement of knowledge so we understand your world's rules and laws to not cause any further conflict on either side and for the second part is giving the knowledge of our world through your child at the age of ten to fourteen to help give an understand on some of our ways and laws as well. Yes, some of us dragonlords may not be the best of role models but this is the best for both our worlds to understand each other. Do not fear though because the child being sent to our world will be under the protection of the dragonlords during their time of education to learn to fight like a Tarkir warrior and understand our history.

Once said the general suddenly hear the ringing of his cellphone which surprised both the generals and dragonlords. {"Where is that noise coming from,"} asked Ojutai. {"That is my cellphone, and someone is calling me,"} said the general in Mongolian all thanks to unfinished dictionary. {"What is a shell-phone,"} ask Dromoka. {"A 'cellphone' is a device for long distance communication and I believe it is the president is calling me,"} the general answered the Abzan dragonlord question while answering the call.

Once the call is the picked up what the general hears is the voice of the president of China saying that this demand is acceptable and is going to set up this form of education in a month and orders him to tell the dragons that their demand will be met in full within a month. When the president hangs up the general repeats what the president said and Ojutai understands the waiting period but non the less this is acceptable on both sides of the agreement which also leads to the next demand. {"Now that the first demand is met we should start talking about the second demand of this treaty and it involves some of our people and I mean not just our fellow dragons to live here in this world. You already notice that a certain amount of our kind is flying around your lands but not harming anyone am I correct?",} Ojutai said.

All of China knows about the dragons flying around but not a single one of them have harmed a person and it is the point and time for Ojutai to explain why, {"Rest assured they have no intention on harming any people even though we did enslave humans in our world but we all know we need to change our ways to grow and besides they are here in this world out of curiosity then killing instinct."} That announcement calms down most of the soldiers just enough to possibly not shoot them without delay but kept their guard up non the less. {"But anyway, our second demand is to have a some of our people both dragons and other races in our world to live here and see all the wonders that world has to offer but be warned even though a majority of our dragon kind are civilized a very small amount of our brethren are still savage as any other beast,"} finished Ojutai.

The general personally put some thought to this having these dragons are here in china's country this can give a strong enough message to the world that they have real breathing dragons here on this side of the world making a country so powerful that no one should mess with and that puts a smile on the general's face. That is until he remembered there are other creature across the portal that are not dragons which a did not just popped in the general's head but the historian as well and in just one second both the general and historian asks in Mongolian the best the can, {"What do you mean other races? What are these races names and where do the normally live?"} After hearing those questions, Ojutai chuckles and answers, {"It's true that our kind rules the land of Tarkir doesn't mean that we are the only race in that world. There are other species who live in clan that we rule."}

When that sentence was over the four remaining dragonlords figured out that this going to take a while and they lay down and probably take a nap while this game of question and answer is happening. Ojutai start speaking about the more intelligent races than the wild life and these creatures are humans, orcs, djinns, efreets (type of fire elementals), nagas, avens (humanoid bird people), and finally ainoks (humanoid canines). When Ojutai finished explaining the races, the sun begins to set and the general's cellphone rings again it was the president with the answer for the second demand which there is a slight problem luckily before the president called the general during the explanation of the other races in Tarkir the president talked to his vice president about any locations in China that are will to take these other worldly being in and there are at least three locations that are will to take them for many good reasons but the last two will be tricky unless the play their cards right. After the general listen to the presidents plan and it was so crazy it just might work but there is one problem and that's which specific location were the dragon's people should go and so the general says, {"That was the president again and it would seem that the second demand will be met but it only one question remains which location do any of your need to be in to make this complete?"}

Once the question was said Ojutai woke up the four sleeping dragonlords and informs them of what the current situation is, and the question asked. When the stars started to show some of the soldiers to on some lights to see the general and the dragons a little more clearly. After the dragonlords brief talk Ojutai step forward again and says, {"The location for each member of our clans varies but I do hope that they work. For my clan we are fine with mountainous areas or at least a temple suitable for teach combat. Atarka's do not mind living in your forests as long there is some good game for hunting. Silumgar's clan members do not mind about any location as long they are with him, for Dromoka's clan they prefer to be in a desert just to give them a since of home before her arrival, and finally for Kolaghan's clan they are slightly difficult but her clan want to conquer one last form of land and stop the conquering mentality once and for all."}

After that sentence was said smiled because the locations Ojutai ask for are the locations the president has planned and so General Gang announce that there is good new and bad news on the locations the asked for. The good news is the Ojutai's, Atarka's, and Silumgar's clans will have places to stay and for Dromoka and Kolaghan's clans' locations are the bad news. Gang explained the situation in both the Middle East and North Korea in hear on what is happening around the world that the dragonlords are currently in made the dragonlords growl in anger. It growl was called for because to Dromoka hearing about a group of people having a religion committing suicide is a right of passage instead of fighting in an honorable battle is disgusting to her and for Kolaghan hearing about the North Korean leader's miss treatment to his people makes her want to spew her lightening because a leader's people is like a pack and you should miss treat your pack.

General Gang calm down the two dragonlords with the help of Ojutai to make sure they are at the right emotional state to listen. Once calmed down and the dragonlords left to go to the locations that are welcoming the new arrivals and the general tells them which direction for each dragonlord to go and just in luck for those dragonlords north, south, east, and west are just the as it is in Tarkir. Once the two dragonlords get where they are going and they both gave a mighty roar so loud all the people and dragons in China hear it. Many dragons start to fly and separate in two different direction and in front of each flock/swarm is a dragonlord. The one heading east was Dormoka's group and the one heading southwest Kolaghan. Tomorrow morning and night will be the day of two great events' in which will go down in earths that the world will show China trading one form of evil with another that is just as bad.

* * *

A/n: And done wow that was by far the longest chapter I have ever written, and I hope that everybody is enjoying it so far. Also, some news I will soon be busy getting myself getting ready for college soon so there will be no new chapter until around October in celebration for Halloween and for this next chapter there will be a quiz question in this chapter get it correct and get a small preview of chapter four and another original card that is not going to added to the chapter. So, to any of you asking me for a chapter you should wait a little longer until then here are the new cards of the day.

 **Name:** Negotiation grounds

 **Color:** Red and White

 **Mana cost:** none

 **Image:** Takes place north of Ma Tso Lung where there is open space farther north and a concrete barricade blocking the south. The location is mountainous but have a grassy plain with this terrain.

 **Type:** Land

 **Rarity:** Rare

 **Abilities:** Enters the battlefield tapped unless there is either a dragon or human in the battlefield. This card generates either red or white mana. This card can generate any color of mana if its payed for either a human or dragon.

" _I cannot believe that I will be the first human to communicate with dragons from another world"- Dong, Mongolian historian._

* * *

 **Name:** Ojutai, Dragons Negotiator

 **Color:** Gold (White and Blue)

 **Mana cost:** 3 WB

 **Image:** The same Ojutai in Dragons of Tarkir but posed like he his giving a speech in front of a few human shaped silhouettes.

 **Type:** Legendary Creature- Elder Dragon

 **Rarity:** Mythic Rare

 **Abilities:** When Ojutai, Dragons Negotiator enter the battlefield all dragons gain vigilance and/or humans gain life link until Ojutai, Dragons Negotiator leaves the battlefield.

WB: Prevent any combat damage during this turn.

W: Exile target permeant for one turn.

1B: Draw card if its and instant or sorcery play it without paying its mana cost. Once use instead of putting it in the graveyard exile it. You can use that spell again later.

" _When the portal appeared, I have thought that their will be another war that has a chance to kill us all but when the portal open it only brought fourth new possibilities and I like it." - Ojutai_


	4. Chapter 4

Omni-Earth Chronicles Prologue – The Convergence

Ch. 2 - Rise of Dragons and Monsters

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any creatures, spells, weapons, locations, or characters from Magic the gathering which they are owned by Wizards of the Coast. Except my own original characters and cards. If any of you have ideas for an awesome original card, please put them in the reviews and let me see what I can do and now here is the new chapter.**

 **Roar (Bold):** Date/time, Place, Scream or Battle cry

 _Roar (Italic):_ Spell/ Holy, Demonic, or Alien voice

Roar (Normal): Regular talking/dialogue

{Roar} (Brackets): Foreign Language

* * *

Chapter two – Rise of Dragons and Monsters

 **North Korea and Middle East, October 31, 2017. 5:57Am or 5:57 in military time-** At the sun rise of both North Korea and Middle East shows a flock/group of mighty and dangerous dragons were fly towards the intended target. The one leading the flock/group of dragons to North Korea is the dragonlord of Mardu, Kolaghan and with one might blow of both her breath and magic to form a special lighting storm to provide cover for her flock. Deep down she still fears for what power this world's humans possess but since she is with her brethren she is less scared and now once she sees the boarder between China and North Korea, Kolaghan is more determined to show this world what Tarkir dragons can really do. To the Middle East is Dromoka's flock/group but the dragons are not alone on this journey because Dromoka flew back to the portal of Tarkir and orders the members of Abzan to assemble a fighting group to combat a new threat that lies behind the portal and to make the process go faster she brought her fellow dragons to the nearest Abzan base and tell the clan members that they will ride them to the Middle East where the terrorists live. Once every well able fighter was situated on a dragon Dromoka and others start flying west and be prepared for battle of dragons and terrorists. The difference between the Abzan warriors and middle eastern terrorists in this fight is one groups has guns but the other has magic and dragons so who is going to the winner?

Back at North Korea a day before Kolaghan's attack the leader of North Korea is angry and having a temper tantrum like three-year-old child not getting what he wants. {"How dare China have betrayed me! Once I deal with these dragons I will make sure that China will burn for this.,"} said with rage and throwing what appears to be an expensive vase at a wall. In his head that if his military were successful in killing these dragons then all of the world should finally submit to his rule and he order his generals to prepare their men for battle. At night all soldiers in North Korea went to their stations on high alert and waiting for the draconic threat. That is when a dark storm cloud moves menacingly close to the north wall of North Korea and what the soldiers see and hear from clouds are not just thunder and lighting but roars and monstrous shadows instead. Only one soldier was scared the most shaking from his head to his toes and in his heart he knows that this will be his last moment alive so to both calm himself down and focus he spoke his final words, {"We're all going to die and it is all because of the stupid leader that we follow. At least I won't go down without a fight."} After the words were said, a dragon's head appears and chomp a huge chunk out of the wall where the scared soldier and his fellow men were at. This is the day where North Korea falls.

To the starving citizens of North Korea, they see the battle happening and they were all crying not out of fear, worry, and despair but of great joy because they are seeing the army that their cruel leader has made them to fighting these great creatures of legend and the soldiers are slowly losing. To the ones fight the dragons they see these creatures as demons made real and trying to kill them for the honor of their leader but to the people who were under the leader's mighty boot they see them as scaly angels who arrived to liberate them from their oppressive leader. As the day went by there was almost nothing left of the once feared country of North Korea. All the soldiers were either killed or eaten and for the citizens they all escaped the country to get their freedom without having a single casualty while escaping. It is almost like a group of angels were looking out for them and thus only one building was left standing and it is the North Korean leader's palace when the leader saw the battles it is awful day for him. All his army ever successfully killed were two out of the hundreds of dragons by the use of both tanks and rocket launchers. The country's leader did order the nuclear strike but once he called to check if the bomb is ready through the radio there was no answer except the sound of static that is where he knew that these beasts have won but like the immature child as he is he grabbed every gun he can carry and prepared for a one final stand. Once the leader stepped outside his palace came the most terrifying dragon that he ever saw with scales red as blood and feathered wings on its back. His only form of confidence left were the weapons he has in hand and screamed his final words saying, {"Burn in hell you damned beast!"}

The leader sprinted with every ounce of strength and rage he has inside of him to kill this winged lizard and many of its kin but to his disappointment the dragon was faster. By just one quick snap of the dragon's jaw it captures the leader of Korea in its mouth chewed him twice and swallowed him. In two seconds, the dragon has the urge to belch and once it was done what came out a boot that the leader was wearing to battle and that truly shows the reign of North Korea is no more and dragons now rule this country.

At the same time the battle of North Korea takes place in the Middle east the dragons in Dramoka's flock/group arrived seeing a group of terrorists attacking a US military base so the flew down to intercept and the battle was intense but the dragons and the desert warriors from Tarkir won in a brutal fashion where most of the terrorists escaped out pure terror except for one who was a suicide bomber jumped inside one of the dragons mouth and killed it from the inside thanks to the explosion. When the US soldiers saw what was happening they were amazed to see actual Dragons fighting the terrorist who attacked their base. Their moment of being bemused was over because even though the dragons are helping them, they do not want them to have all the glory and so they go helping the dragons and their warrior companions.

Once the terrorist was no long in sight the soldier from the US military start bring in medics and doctor to help the injured of their soldier and the warriors who helped them. After a good explanation to the President of what happen, he ordered the commanding officer to negotiate with these creatures and so he uploaded a Translation app in his phone, the commanding officer of the base talks to the leader of the group and he was surprised to see a huge dragon twice the sized then the other dragons but happy to hear that these dragons and warriors are wanting to stop this madness in the Middle East. The commanding officer give the dragonlord a deal that will be most beneficial for group to help each other the dragon and warriors have the might and knowledge of fighting in the desert, but the US soldier have the medical technology to help them stay alive even when injured. Dramoka already was informed about the strength of the United Stated and has a plan to have them as an alley in this crusade against these terrorists it seems to be the most beneficial. So, she accepts the deal, and This is the day where the Middle East is going to have a new change in attitude but when night fall comes there is going to be another war and this war will make ghost stories as a lullaby.

 **Karlsruhe, Germany, October 31, 2017. 8:15 pm or 20:15 in military time-** It is a cloudy Halloween night and it is the time of masquerades, tricks, and treats. A joyful time for the people of Karlsruhe, Germany to dress up in their favorite costumes, carve pumpkins, and setting up sweet candy treats for the coming trick or treaters but on this particular night on Halloween that time of joy is about to become the time terror for humanity to face real monsters of the night. At nine o'clock some of the adults in this city of Germany are having a grand party at the center of the city dancing, laughing, and drinking while wearing costumes. For the rest of the people they are parents watching out for the glee filled children going out getting sweet treats.

Unbeknownst to all the people in the city that a horde of monsters are arriving where the parent and children are there. At one of these streets is a mother with her only son who has a full bag of candy and were calling it a night, so they can watch their favorite monster movies while snacking on the candy. Until both mother and son bumping into a pale man in complete surprise and causing the mother to lose her balance. Before she hit the ground, the pale man saved her and said with a strong Germane and English voice, "A fine Fraulein such as you should not get herself dirty, no."

Once the mother was properly standing she has a better look at the man who saved her and her clothes. He is elegantly similar to that of duke standing tall and firm, his skin pale as paper, hair black as night, and eyes that are purple and lavender where she most likely believes he is an albino who dyed his hair and dressed to be vampire which is the most popular costume for this year by the looks of other people. After those few seconds the man coughs to get her attention and spoke, "I am most sorry for cause you trouble thi-," "NO, no, it was my fault I was simply not looking while I was talking to my son so the fault was mine," said the mother interrupting the gentleman and it a good thing she took English class when she was at high school. After the interruption the cloud began to part and out came the full moon light but that is where the madness begins. In just under five second a man behind the gentleman about a block away from them begins to convulse, growled, snarled, and grow twice his size with fur and a muzzle. Then just when that was happening the mother hears a scream behind her seeing a pale woman bite down a man's neck drinking his blood. Both the mother and her son were beyond scared by the sights of what is going on. After being tap on the shoulder both the mother and her son turned around and look at the gentleman again this time he looks different by have changed his eye color from a lavender purple to ruby red with have a smile with long pointed canines. That was the breaking point for them and they both started to cry. Seeing this that even though he is a soulless vampire he never liked seeing a woman and a child crying, so he shushes them and said, "Do not cry. Unlike my friend behind you I will make this as quick and painless for you. I may be a monster but at a whole I am still a gentleman and that is a guaranteed promise." Both the mother and son took comfort from that but in the end, they are still going to die so they both closed their eyes and hug each other one last time as a loving family. The moons beauty has no bounds but tonight is the night of hisses and howls with a few groans and moans in the back ground.

At the center of town, a great party is taking place filled to the brim with people wearing costumes and unaware of the coming danger, but they were all having fun playing parlor games, eating food, and drinking which two friends one dressed as a wizard and one dressed as a clown were doing guzzling huge muggle of beer. Now having their fill one of the starts having a look of concern say, {"Hey Gabriel, where is Fred he should be hear by now."} The now named Gabriel heard what his pal said and replied, {"Ah he's probably stuck at the current foot traffic and it makes sense of this huge crowd but hey a remembered one of his texts and it said he is going to be a zombie tonight."}

This reassured him and to their luck have they see Fred with a horde of other zombies and right behind them are werewolves, and vampires. Happy to see their friend they start walking towards him, but they are unaware of his condition because he is not dress as a zombie, he is an actual zombie and these two friends clearly are not aware of it. Just when Gabriel grabbed zombie Fred's arm the zombie instantly bites Gabriel's hand and with the smell of blood in the air it triggered the monsters to attack all the close by people at the party. Unlike the swarm of zombies eating the people, the werewolves and vampires spared a number of humans who will become members of their group. The people were in complete panic few do not know what is going on and many others saw the monsters killing people.

At one of the buildings at the top floor an old man on a wheelchair and his thirty-five-year-old son were look down see the monster attacking the people below. The old man does not have any fear on his face like the people down below instead he has the face of understanding like he seen the all this before. The old man broke the silence between him and his son saying, {"The time has come."} After that was said the old man wheeled to a nearby chest with his son giving him a perplexed and said, {"What are meaning father? You know this is going happen?"} Once that was said the old man grabs the key that was tied to his necklace and used it to unlock the chest while replying, {"Yes. You may not know this son, but do you remember all those stories I told you when you were little."} With that said the old man's son's eyes were widen by shock and said, {"You trying to tell that all those stories about monsters and monster hunters… are REAL?!"} The old man turns his head to his son and said, {"Yes Alex and our family has played a critical role to those stories may I tell you why? Because I was that hunter in those stories I am a Van Helsing the great monster hunter who has ever known and you too inherit this bloodline son."} When that was said the old Van Helsing opened the chest and Alex looked what's inside seeing the proof that his father was speaking the truth because inside that box lies a silver chest plate with the cross on its front with gauntlets made of the same metal that can covers the knuckles to the forearm, a black leather jacket and hat, and finally an assortment of weapons used for hunting. Alex was in complete shock, but it does not last because they hear the front door was broken and the old Van Helsing knew what was going to happen to him. {"Alex take the chest and go. I will slow them down. Keep humanity safe,"} order Alex's father with a voice of determination. {"No dad I won't-."} {"Do it son there is no other choice but do not worry. I believe God has plans for your future now go,"} he demanded.

Once his son was out of sight and the vampires was slowly tearing down the door. Old Van Halsing has a smile on his face because under his coat is three pounds of C4 read blow both his and the vampires to the sky. Van Helsing closed eye and gave one last prayer before dies, {"Lord hear my prayer. Please watch over my son and bring forth a new holy protector to keep humanity safe. I will be with you soon Anna, my lovely wife,"} said Van Helsing just as the first three vampires pounced and the trigger was pushed.

A loud boom was heard at a near by church a little girl running away from zombies screaming out of pure fear. That scream and also explosion was also heard by the church's priest and said, {"What in lords name is going on?"} That is when he starts running towards the noise. The horde was drawing near her and the girl was push to a wall of tombstones and starts crying, but her moment of dread was cut short until she hears the sound of a man's voice to behind her saying, {"Evil is amongst us."} When the girl turns her head towards her soon to be hero the priest said, {"Stand back child. This calls for divine intervention!"} Once that was said the priest jumps towards the horde of zombies punching and kicking like a kung-fu master with each of the zombies incapacitated for the moment and the priest says with pride, {"I kickass for the Lord!"} The with all of his strength he downward axe kicked all of the zombie's heads open which killed them permanently and grabbed the little girl while ran away from these dark beings.

This night is the night when the monsters attacked the humanity of earth and dubbed this night the first night of the Hallow-wars.

* * *

A/n: Aaaand done. This took awhile but now it is done and Happy Halloween everybody. I made this chapter for this Halloween and I hope everyone enjoyed it. The next chapter is going to come at a far later date everybody so sorry, but I have classes and its hard to juggle those and so here's my early apology to all the people asking for another chapter. Sorry.

Anyways here is a challenge to all you readers. Guess which movie I referenced in this chapter. If you have answered it correctly and have an account I will PM you an original card I have created which will not be in the next chapter and the ones who used guest to answer the question. The I am afraid you are not able to see the new card. I also just relived that forgot power and toughness on my creature cards to fix that Ojutai is a 6/6 and I will give the same treatment to all my other creature cards. My apologies but here are the cards of the chapter and see you guys later.

 **Name:** Kolaghan, the Conquering Blight Leader

 **Color:** Gold (Black and Red)

 **Mana cost:** 3 BR

 **Image:** It shows Kolaghan swooping down towards the ground shooting lightening at silhouettes shaped as soldiers with silhouettes of other dragons above her.

 **Type:** Legendary Creature- Elder Dragon

 **Rarity:** Mythic Rare

 **Abilities:**

Flying, Haste, Flash

Kolaghan, the Conquering Blight Leader and other dragons will have flash and Haste if you did dealt damage at any turn.

2 R: Kolaghan, the Conquering Blight Leader deals three damage to target creature or player.

2 RB: Return up to creatures in your graveyard.

" _At first I feared this world's humans of what power they possess but once we attacked these lands they indeed have taken a few of us but slaughtered the rest. Maybe there is nothing afraid."- Kolaghan_

P- 7/D-5

 **Name:** Dramoka, True lord of the sands

 **Color:** Gold (White and Green)

 **Mana cost:** 3 GW

 **Image:** Use the same image of Dromoka but looking straight forward with her clan and dragons to her left while United States soldiers with guns and tanks on her right.

 **Type:** Legendary Creature- Elder Dragon

 **Rarity:** Mythic Rare

 **Abilities:**

Dramoka, True lord of the sands cannot be countered if you control a desert.

Flying, Lifelink

When opponent cast a non-creature spell that deals damage to you that damage instead hits the dragons.

All your creatures you control will have Lifelink during your turn.

" _These sands feel just the same back at Tarkir almost like home and these terrorists. All they do is make this wonderful place a nightmare. Now they will know who is truly the ruler of these sands"- Dramoka_

P-6/D-8


End file.
